Recuerdos perdidos
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: tres años ya de aquel tragico accidente, ¿por que fue él?, ¿quién eres y por que sabes mi nombre?... "AYUDAME"... pesimo summary pero yo feliz por que ustedes lo lean n.n
1. Prologo

Hola a todo el hermoso mundo que me lee, (espero que sean varios) se que no tengo derecho alguno de aparecer con un nuevo fic luego de tener detenido todos los anteriores... pero que les puedo decir... así es la vida... oka no es un buen comentario, en fin abajo me explayo más para explicarme y todo eso... ahora les dejo a mi adorado Disclaimer y algunas cosas que necesitan saber...

-**ACLARACIONES**-

-Lo que un personaje habla-

"_comillas y cursiva lo que un personaje piensa"_

(N/H: mis lindas interrupciones)

(alguna aclaración del momento y/o alguna acción si se necesita)

& cambio de escena

oka... ahora el Disclaimer ojos en forma de corazón tengo un súper sexy Disclaimer. adelante guapo...

**Disclaimer:** algunos de los personajes no pertenecen a esta revivida autora sino que son creación y propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, el resto de los personajes son de la imaginación de ella...

Así es!! vivan mis OCC xD

**&**

**Prologo**

Oscuro, oscuridad, negro, silencioso, nada se lograba ver en aquel espacio, nada se podía sentir, escuchar y que decir que ver. Todo parecía ser una gran y oscuro cuarto vació, sin saber por que él estaba allí no recordaba como había llegado allí ni cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel dichoso cuarto.

trato de ver algo, nada, inútil no se podía ver más allá de su mano y eso si enfocaba bien la vista. Suspiro no servía de nada estar allí sentado sin hacer nada, así que trato de avanzar algo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo avanzando pero le pareció una eternidad.

-Esto es inútil-se quejo a la nada-¿Pero que hago aquí?-

"Volviste" escucho en la nada.

-¿Eh?-volteo su rostro en distintas direcciones, pero nada.

"Volviste, viniste por mi" volvió a decir aquella voz.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto a la nada-Dime ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?-

"Ayudame a salir de aquí" dijo la voz ignorando la pregunta del chico, ahora que se daba cuenta aquella voz era de una mujer. _¿Pero de quién?_, el no reconocía aquella voz.

"¡Por favor sacame de aquí!" pidió esta vez desesperada "Tengo miedo de este lugar...! escucho para luego comenzar pequeños sollozos.

-¿En donde estás?-pregunto preocupado el chico al escuchar la voz de miedo de la persona-¡espera te sacaré!-

"Por favor" murmuro ahora la chica "¡NO DEJES QUE SE ME ACERQUEN MÁS!" grito para luego romper en un llanto desgarrador, algo dentro de él sintió el temor de aquella chica.

-¡ESPERA TE SACARE DE INMEDIATO!- grito ya desesperado-Solo espera...-

El chico comenzó a recorrer el oscuro lugar, por momentos les parecía que estaba más iluminado, recorrió lo que le pareció pasillos demasiado extensos y angostos, pero no le importo aquella voz sonaba demasiado asustada, demasiado indefensa, era un sentimiento extraño el que tenía en el pecho, ¿miedo?, ¿pánico?, ¿terror?, no lo sabía pero sentía algo bastante desagradable.

Corrió y recorrió miles de pasillos pero nunca llegaba al lugar de los llantos, esto comenzaba a desesperarlo.

-¡Demonios! ¿Donde estas?-grito enfadado al aire.

"Lo prometiste" dijo de pronto entre llantos "Prometiste que nadie son separaría Naruto-n..."

-¿Eh?... ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?-pregunto ahora sorprendido-Responde ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

"Prometiste que no estaríamos nunca separados, por favor sacame de aquí... ¡Tengo miedo! de este lugar..." y de pronto la voz se fue desvaneciendo del lugar

y todo se iba haciendo más oscuro para aquel chico.

&

Hina: bien prologo acabado pequeña sonrisa, como ven empleo nuevo nick... (chibi: seguro es nuevo)... callaté... pero como dijo no lo es tanto solo modifique algunas cosas de por ahí... haber... que les digo para que no me manden a la horca y otros tipos de muerte... hmmm (pensando)... lo tengo... nuevo fic pero eso no quiere decir que abandone los demás... es que tuve tantas desgracias T.T si quieren saber mis pobres desgracias simplemente revisen mi profile y allí están... y recuerden que no me pueden matar si no, no hay continuación de historias... como sea ahora me despido (pero por el momento) espero sus reviews con mucha emoción y acepto cualquier tipo de amenaza y todo ese tipo de cosas...

PD: hoy 12 estoy de cumple me darían algún regalo... acepto reviews como tales

¡CYAS!...


	2. vidas

Bien aquí presentandomé con el primer capi de la historia agradezco todos los reviews de verdad ¡ayudan a esta pobre autora!... y debo recordales que no escribo desde hace algunos años así que sean un poquitin blando nada más ¿de acuerdo?...

-**ACLARACIONES**-

-Lo que un personaje habla-

"_comillas y cursiva lo que un personaje piensa"_

(N/H: mis lindas interrupciones)

(alguna aclaración del momento y/o alguna acción si se necesita)

& cambio de escena.

ahora mi sexy disclaimer secreto.

**Disclaimer-sexy-: **como se repite en todo los fic's de las personas, los personajes no son de ella sino de Kishimoto-sama por lo tanto solo son prestado por poco tiempo y de eso no pasa nada

Yo: joo... que cruel suena eso, pero los OCC si son mios!! ò.ó!! avisados están todos... ehem.. ahora si vamos al fic... (chibi: que manera de explayarse esta otra) "gotita"

**&**

**Capitulo 01: **Vidas...

-...to- se movió un poco.

-...ruto...-escucho a lo lejos.

-¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ NARUTO!-escucho fuerte y claro el chico, haciendo saltar al pobre chico que hasta ese momento dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Eh?-miro a todos lados desde el suelo, luego de tal caída estrepitosa al suelo.

-¿Baa-san?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto luego de ver a la persona responsable de su caída.

-¿qué crees que estoy haciendo?-pregunto la mujer ahora con una vena en la frente.

-No lo se...-respondió simplemente el chico ahora levantándose del suelo-Dímelo tú...-

-Levantando a un ninja flojo y dormilón- fue su respuesta, aún mirando de forma fulminante al pobre chico.

-¿Dormilón?, ¿Flojo?... ¡HEY! que no soy así-se quejó luego de unos momentos de haber comprendido aquellas palabras y completamente despierto.

-Lo eres y no es mentira mira la hora-se quejó la mujer ahora señalando el pequeño despertado en la mesita de noche.

El chico volteo la vista y pudo ver la hora perfectamente, 8:30 AM

-¡MALDICIÓN!-grito ahora frente al reloj despertador-¡Hikaru me va matar!-

salió disparado al cuarto de baño, mientras seguía hablando con la mujer.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?-grito desde el baño.

-¡lo estoy haciendo desde las siete!, niño ingrato-se quejó cruzándose de brazos-No es mi culpa que duermas tanto y tan pesado-

-yo no tengo el sueño pesado-repuso sacando su cabeza para seguir discutiendo.

-Si como no-murmuro desviando la mirada hacía otro lado.

-¡Que escuche eso!-grito ya bañado-Ahora sale para poder vestirme...-

-No se que es lo que escondes tanto, si ya lo he visto antes-dijo la mujer mientras era sacada a empujones del lugar.

-¡Eso a nadie le interesa!-grito totalmente rojo-¡Ahora dejame solo!-

-Ya... ya no me eches... que me puedo salir sola-y salió de la habitación-Después de todo no es la gran cosa...-

-¡BAA-SAN!-grito cuando ya la mujer abandono el cuarto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien al fin solo...no puedo creer que tipo de mujer es-suspiro, y volteo a ver el reloj-Maldición si no me apuro tendré mi funeral otra vez...-

Sin más distracciones comenzó a vestirse de la forma más rápida que pudo.

&

"_¿Por qué se enfadará tanto?"_ suspiro la mujer mientras simplemente observaba el pasillo de la casa.

-Ja... cada día se parece más...-comentó al aire mientras caminaba hacía la cocina-seguro llega atrasado... Hikaru-chan lo va a retar otra vez, en fin él siempre se lo busca, jojojojojo-

Con una gran carcajada comenzó a cocinar, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando una mancha negra y naranja ingreso y recogió lo que parecía ser un pan y leche y lo engullo de forma rápida.

-NOS VEMOS BAA-SAN- grito ya desde la puerta.

-NO OLVIDES TRAER LAS COSAS-respondió el grito la mujer.

-NO LO HARE... CUIDATE-fue la repuesta ya casi murmullo.

-Tú igual cuidate-murmuro, no se molesto en gritar eso por que el chico ya no escuchaba-Definitivamente son iguales... como son las cosas... ¿No lo crees Ku-chan?-

una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro y se fue a arreglar las cosas de la casa tarareando una canción.

&

"_Las cosas siguen su curso, todo esta tan tranquilo que enferma", _poso su vista en aquel monumento que era uno de los más grandes orgullos de la gente que vivía allí, junto a la fama que esta aldea poseía.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-grito ingresando la ayudante de la mujer bastante agitada-¡Tsunade-sama!-

-¿Qué pasa Shizune?-pregunto la rubia Hokage al ver lo agitada de su asistente, cosa bastante extraña en ella.

-Te-tenemos información muy importante-logro decir luego de unos segundos.

-¿Información?, ¿De que tipo?-pregunto ahora interesada la mujer.

La morena le entrego unas cuantas hojas para que le diera un vistazo, a cada pequeña lectura que tenía la mujer en su rostro se iba creando una nueva expresión de la curiosidad a la sorpresa desde la sorpresa a la incertidumbre y así fue cambiando hasta que termino de leer todo lo que decían aquellas hojas.

-Increíble...-dijo bastante sorprendida-Shizune-

La nombrada de inmediato puso atención a lo que iba a decir aquella mujer.

-Llama al mejor grupo que tengamos en la aldea en este momento-ordeno preocupada la rubia.

-Pero...-trato de objetare la morena-El grupo que queda es...-

-Se que grupo es-aseguro la Hokage-Pero es lo mejor que tenemos en manos en este momento...-

-Entendido Tsunade-sama-respondió la mujer a punto de salir.

-Diles que es urgente que vengan a mi despacho, que sea rápido-Shizune asintió y salió del lugar, mientras Tsunade simplemente volteaba a ver aquella aldea.

"_Todo se complica de sobre manera"_, suspiro

-Todo sería distinto si estuvieras aquí ¿No Naruto?-observo el retrato que tenía en su mesa, donde se veía un rubio con una gran sonrisa.

&

Corría como si su vida dependiera de ella, y así era prácticamente, corrió ignorando a toda la gente que le quedaba viendo de la aldea, _"Al fin, las encontré"_, frente a él a unos metros se encontraba la gente que lo esperaban, solo unos metros más al parecer no lo habían visto o eso quería creer el chico hasta que...

-¡Naru-san!-grito una de las tres personas allí presentes.

"_Demonios... maldigo mi suerte",_ pudo ver como las dos restantes volteaban a verlo con distintas expresiones en su rostro, una tranquila, otra sonriendo y la última, ¡Oh dios! si las miradas mataran él ya lo estaría hace algunos segundos.

-¡NARUTO-BAKA!-se escucho en todo el lugar, para luego ver bastante polvo en el aire. (N/H: creo que me lo mataron TT...)

Todos en la aldea simplemente pudieron suspirar, ya conocían las manías y enfados de cierta pelinegra que habitaba allí.

-Cof... cof...-tosía la primera persona una castaña-Cof... te pasaste Hika-chan me entro tierra a los ojos-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hikari-chan-comento la que parecía ser la mayor de las tres.

-Hmp... se lo merecía-fue lo único que dijo.

-¡No veo nada!-se quejó la llamada Hikari-Es molesto toda este polvo.. haz algo Himeko-neesan.-

-Ara es verdad-comentó distraídamente y luego de unos segundos todo el polvo molesto desapareció-Esto debería bastar...-

-Así esta mejor-aseguro la castaña, de pronto vio a un ser tirado en el suelo-¡KYAAAAAAA!... Naru-san-

Corrió hasta donde estaba él.

-¡AHORA SI QUE LO MATASTE!-grito enfadada mirando a la causante de todo eso-¡HIKARU-BAKA!-

La acusada simplemente volteo el rostro molesta.

-Himeko-neesan-llamo Hikari llorando y señalando al inconsciente como niña pequeña-Lo mato... esa bruta lo mato... buaaaaaaa...-

rompió en llanto.

-Ya... tranquila que no lo mato-aseguro esta mientras le daba caricias en la cabeza-Solo lo dejo inconsciente eso es todo-

-AH... ya veo... ¡eso esta mal!-grito luego de unos segundos-¡lo que hace es muy peligroso!-

La castaña movía frenéticamente los brazos, llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por aquel lugar, molesta de ser el centro de atención Hikaru camino hasta el desmayado chico y tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa lo comenzó a sacudir.

-¡VAMOS DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDTIA VEZ!-gritaba una y otra vez al chico, que más parecía muñeco que humano-¡NO ME HAGAS DESPERTARTE A GOLPES!-

Y como si eso fuera magia el chico abrió los ojos, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azul profundo.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE?!-grito mientras dirigía miradas para nada santas a la chica causante de su inconsciencia involuntario-¡ERES UNA DEMENTE HIKARU!-

-Tsk... no fastidies-respondió molesta la morena volteando a ver otro lugar.

-Teme-murmuro el oji-azul sacudiendo sus ropas-Siempre tan extremista ella-

-Naru-san... ¿estas bien?-pregunto la castaña ya cerca de él.

-si gracias por preocuparte Hikari-chan-respondió este dando una palmadita en su cabeza.

-Eso es bueno-aseguro Himeko ya estando junto al grupo-¿Qué sucedió para que llegara tan tarde Naruto-san?-

El nombrado simplemente observo a la mujer que lucía preocupada de verdad, suspiro luego de unos segundos.

-Tuve ese sueño extraño otra vez-respondió mirando el cielo claro-me pregunto ¿Qué querrá decir todo eso?, no lo entiendo-

Las tres restantes simplemente observaron preocupadas, conocían muy bien al chico frente a ellas, por ello les preocupaba verlo así de preocupado, Hikaru iba a comentar algo cuando la voz de la castaña la detuvo.

-No te preocupes Naru-san... ya lo entenderás a su momento-aseguro con una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes razón-comento el chico débilmente.

-Tsk... con lo tonto y lento que es le tomaran siglos, quizás milenios en descubrirlo-comento con burla la morena observando al rubio divertida.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hikaru-baka?-pregunto molesto

-Lo que escuchaste...-respondió esta a su vez.

-Teme...-

-Baka...-

-Temeeee...-

-Bakaaaa...-

Pronto las miradas prácticamente comenzaron a lanzar rayos entre ellos y el ambiente se tenso un poco.

-Ya basta los dos-interrumpió la futura lucha la mayor de todos-Pero les recuerdo que tenemos misión así que andando...-

-Cierto lo había olvidado-comentó sorprendido el rubio.

-Ves a eso me refiero-se burlo otra vez la morena que se fue ignorando los insultos del único hombre del grupo.

-Tranquilo Naruto-san... solo le gusta molestarte-aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa Himeko- Solo es una niña pequeña.

-Lo se Himeko-san pero igual molesta-respondió resignado-Aún no entiendo como es que las tres son hermanas-

-Quizás ¿los misterios de la genética?-respondió la castaña caminando junto a los demás.

"_Quizás y sea eso"_, pensó mientras caminaba y las comparaba a las tres. (N/H: por fin la descripción de las chicas ya era hora ¿no?), primero que todo estaba la mayor de las tres hermanas Hanazuki.

Hanazuki Himeko-san, era la mayor con sus apenas veinte años de edad ya era reconocidas por todos como una gran kunoichi, era bastante inteligente y siempre tenía un buen plan a la mano, una excelente estratega, pero además era tranquila y era muy difícil verla enfadada o irritada por cualquier cosa, siempre estaba metida entre las peleas de Naruto y Hikaru y las detenía que era un gran logro, además de poseer una gran fuerza que le daban aún mayor respeto, ese tipo de cualidades le daban el titulo de capitán del mejor grupo de la aldea, de largo cabello negro afirmado en una trenza dueña de unos hermoso y brillantes ojos plateados que tranquilizaban el que los observara, vestía una hermosa polera estilo china color azul oscura, debajo de esta salían unos pantalones ¾ color negro con bolsillos a los lados, lo que le facilitaba llevar cosas, debajo de aquellos pantalones salían unas medías de redecilla y las sandalias ninjas no traía ningún distintivo que la viera como ninja de alguna aldea, salvo la medalla que traía en el cuello con el diseño de un clavel entre una espiral.

Ahora bien, como era la mayor de todos no podía evitar actuar como la "nee-san" o "madre" del grupo, cosa que aveces fastidiaba a dos de los tres integrantes restantes.

La segunda menos problemática para el rubio era Hikari.

Hanazuki Hikari-chan, de tan solo diecisiete años era la melliza menor, bastante infantil pero una excelente ninja medico, siempre discute con "Hika-chan" como suele llamarla, aunque algo infantil den su forma de actuar, especialista en los jutsu del tipo medico, no se queda atrás en su entrenamiento de lucha mejorando en los ataques con armas de lanzamiento, de corta melena castaña, afirma un mechón de su cabellos en una orquídea que parecía un "X" roja, como su hermana tenía unos sorprendente ojos plateados que simplemente irradiaban felicidad y alegría, vestía una camiseta manga ¾ color levemente beige, y unos guantes de redecilla algo largos, además de una falda blizada algo corta color morado bastante oscuro, aunque por debajo tenía unas calzas ajustadas que sobrepasaban por poco la falda negras, su porta kunai y su bolsito en la espalda donde traía todas sus cosas medicas, no traía nada en las piernas solo unas sandalias ninjas más largas, dando la sensación de botines. y como su hermana no traía algo que la distinguiera de alguna aldea ninja, tan solo aquella medalla en el cuello con el dibujo del clavel y la espiral.

Y la tercera persona era, la que más problemas tenía con el rubio. Hikaru.

Hanazuki Hikaru-baka, la melliza mayor de la misma edad que la tierna y dulce Hikari, era por decirlo de algún modo la chica más extraña de las tres hermanas, si las dos anteriores eran "tranquilas" ella era lo contrario, era irritante, molestosa, se enfada con facilidad, pero de todas formas era tímida con la gente que no conocía y trataba de mantener su distancia con aquellas personas y tenía un control en el chakra que asustaba, y una especialista en jutsu del tipo tierra que atemorizaban a cualquiera, sin contar con aquella sobrehumana que tenía, como sus hermanas poseía unos grandes ojos plateados que irradiaban confianza y seguridad, como su hermana mayor tenía el cabello negro no tan largo como el de su hermana mayor, pero le sobrepasaban los hombros, lo traía suelto salvo una parte de mechón izquierdo que lo traía afirmado en una trenza bastante delgada sujetado por un fina cinta roja, vestía una camisa sin mangas color morado de cuello alto, por debajo de esta se podía apreciar otra de red y unos guantes cortos sin dedos, unos pantalones ¾ negros bastante sencillos su porta kunai y una Katana corta afirmada al cinto, unas sandalias ninja normales y como las demás traía aquella medalla al cuello.

Esas tres eran las hermanas Hanazuki bastante populares en la pequeña aldea, y bastante queridas por todos, Naruto aún no podía entender como esas tres chicas tan distintas podían ser hermanas de sangre. Dando un largo suspiro camino detrás de las tres chicas especiales del lugar.

&

La mañana ya casi terminaba y todos los buenos trabajadores de la aldea, se preparaban para comer algo antes de continuar con sus trabajos o quehaceres, o eso hacía la mayoría de la gente, en el monumento de los caídos se encontraba cierta pelo rosa que estaba dejando flores para una persona en particular.

-Ya son tres años desde aquel día-comento con lágrimas en los ojos-Todo sigue su curso... ¿Qué te parece Naruto?-

Pregunto al aire del lugar más que nada.

-Aún no entiendo como ocurrió todo...-dijo con la voz entre cortada.

**:**_**FLASH BACK**_**:**

Corría por el frondoso bosque tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible, tenía que prestar apoyo a su grupo, sabía que las cosas no estaban saliendo como se debía, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar malos presentimientos. De pronto su vista reconoció a una persona que se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, cuando lo logro reconocer se sorprendió bastante por lo herido que se veía, y a su espalda a modo de bulto se veía otra persona.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?... ¿Donde esta Naruto?-pregunto de inmediato cuando reconoció de quién se trataba aquel "bulto".

-...-el enmascarado (N/H: suena como su fuera súperheroe) simplemente desvió la vista de ella, sintiendosé realmente mal consigo mismo.

-¡Le pregunte por Naruto Kakashi-sensei!-grito ya histérica-¿Donde esta?, ¿Donde lo dejo?-

El peligris simplemente volteo la vista al camino por donde había aparecido tan de repente.

-¿No?... ¡IMPOSIBLE!-grito más fuerte aún.

-¡SAKURA!-grito su ex-maestro.

Y de inmediato salio corriendo en aquella dirección sentía como el miedo iba recorriendo su cuerpo como si de sangre se tratara. pero antes de que pudiera llegar una gran explosión de chakra la detuvo de golpe, conocía muy bien aquel chakra y lo detestaba de sobre manera.

-No es posible-murmuraba una y otra vez.

Luego de algunos minutos todo quedo en un tétrico silencioso, armándose de valor recorrió el poco camino que le quedaba, pero lo que vio la dejo totalmente helada.

-Ah...-ahogo un grito ante tal escena.

Todo el lugar, había quedado destruido, lo que alguna vez fueron árboles ya no quedaban rastro de ellos, solo leños quemados o cenizas, los verdes pastos ahora eran simplemente tierra, y demasiada sangre por todo del lugar, se podía ver que la lucha había sido sangrienta y peligrosa para ambos combatientes, por mucho que lo deseara era imposible que alguien hubiera resistido aquella lucha y seguir viviendo para contarlo, sintió como sus piernas perdían la fuerza al enterarse de esa verdad, agacho la mirada y sus ojos se nublaron y rompió en llanto, un llanto desgarrador, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando y tampoco le importo, simplemente sentía que debía hacer eso, llorar con todas sus fuerzas por aquella persona que no volvería a ver nunca más...

**:**_**FIN FLASH BACK**_**:** (N/H se me paso la mano con el flash back, chibi: cierto... demasiado largo)

-Ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a casa ese día-comentó a la lapida.

-Sakura-escucho su nombre detrás suyo.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?-pregunto volteando a verlo

-Shizune me aviso que tenemos que ir a la torre, al parecer algo grave esta pasando...-respondió el moreno bastante bajo

-Entiendo-murmuro ella, volteando a la tumba otra vez-Nos vemos luego Naruto... Vamos Sasuke-kun...-

El Uchiha simplemente la siguió en silencio, sabía lo mucho que sentía la muerte de su rubio amigo.

&

Un ruido se escucho en lo más profundo de lo que parecía una cueva, un ruido bastante tenebroso.

-¿Qué demonios?-se escucho una voz entre la oscuridad del lugar, al parecer asustado.

-¿Te asustaste?-pregunto irónicamente una segunda voz.

-Ja, más quisieras tú-aseguro el primero, pero por el silencio la segunda voz no le creyó-De todas formas... no entiendo por que debemos cuidare este lugar-

-Ya te lo dije ¿no?-comento cansada la segunda-Hay algo muy importante en este lugar-

-¿Qué cosa es tan importante?-pregunto sorprendido el primero.

-No lo se... pero ha estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo-comento la segundo de voz más sombría.

La primera no dijo nada más, solo se quedó allí a la entrada del lugar bastante preocupado, ¿que cosa podía ser tan importante y a la vez tan antigua?, no lo entendía y no lo quería saber eso era seguro. Pero dentro de aquella "cueva" en lo más profundo se podía apreciar el brillo de unas cadenas a la luz de las antorchas, unas cadenas que se movieron por unos segundos.

"_Lo prometiste vendrías por mi... ¿no?... vendrás y me rescataras Naruto-niichan"_

-¿Eh?- miro a todos lados buscando la voz que lo hubiera llamado pero no encontró a la persona.

-¡Oe Naruto apresura el paso quiero llegar pronto a casa!-grito molesta Hikaru.

-¡Ya voy! deja de gritar-respondió el rubio avanzando con su grupo, sin saber aún de donde provenía aquella voz. _"Debe ser mi imaginación solamente"_...

Imaginación o no las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar de forma bastante drástica para la vida de aquel chico.

**&**

Hina: ¡bien! primer capi terminado ¿qué les pareció?, ¿bueno?, ¿regular?, ¿malo? etc... quiero escuchar sus lindos comentarios... así que ya saben dejen reviews que así me siento más orgullosa de mi trabajo y me dan ganas de continuarlo más rápido, ahora bien... tengo un problema... en la que necesito su ayuda... ¿en que debería clasificarlo?... ya tiene humor (cosa que no faltan en mi fic) pero y lo otro... no lo se... tengo ese problema espero y me ayuden... y otra pregunta ¿aún se pueden responder reviews en el mismo fic? es que no tengo la menor idea y me siento una inútil buaaaa!! (se va a llorar aun rincón) bueno nos vemos en el que sigue adios TT.TT

_Chibi: ¡hey! olvidaste... ya se fue... en fin lo haré yo... doy las gracias a... _eddyguerrero, luminos, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule _(¿tienes doble personalidad?.. me dejaste dos reviews con diferente nombre?... o.O)... ehem... estamos muy agradecidas de los reviews que dejaron y esperamos no defraudar a nade bueno, nos vemos bya bye... "reverencia y se va"_


	3. Comienzo

holaps!!! gente hermoso!!! (seguro les subo el autoestima a mis lectores *gotita* ) en fin aquí les dejo el capi que viene (que milagrosa es el insomnio oO... en fin agradesco sus reviews de verdad me ayudan mucho *sonrisa* ahora pasa a las alcaraciores.

-**ACLARACIONES**-

-Lo que un personaje habla-

"_comillas y cursiva lo que un personaje piensa"_

(N/H: mis lindas interrupciones)

(alguna aclaración del momento y/o alguna acción si se necesita)

&&&&&&&& cambio de escena

y mi Súper-sexy-secreto Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** lo repito una y otra vez... los personajes no le pertenecen a mi jefaza sino que a Kishi-san y los utiliza el tiempo que le sobra en su vida.

Yo: que es mucha buaaaa.... quiero un novia buaaaaaa (modo depresivo).. snif... bueno nos vemos...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 02: **Comienzo

-¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama?-pregunto en cuanto llegaron al despacho Sakura y Sasuke.

-Que bien que ya llegaron-suspiro aliviada la mujer-Lo que sucede es que nos ha llegado información muy interesante de cierta aldea-

-¿Qué tiene de interesante eso?-pregunto de inmediato el moreno Uchiha.

-Sucede que esta aldea apareció de pronto y...,-comenzó la rubia mujer.

-¿Y?... siempre nacen y mueren aldeas rápidamente-interrumpió Sasuke a la mujer, ganándose una mirada de enfado por parte de ella.

-No sería la gran cosa si solo fuera eso, pero...-tomo un poco de aire-según los registros de la aldea, ese pueblo no debería existir, pero según la información que se obtuvo de una investigación, ese pueblo ha vivido en ese lugar por lo menos en los últimos diez años a escondidas de todos-

-Entonces ¿Qué les dio por ser conocida ahora?-se pregunto el otro compañero de equipo que no era otro que Sai, el ex-ambu de raíz.

-Eso no lo sabemos-respondió Shizune la pregunta-Pero han tenido movimientos bastante peculiares...-

-¿Peculiares?-pregunto ahora Sakura.

-Así es... han empezado a ser conocida como una nueva aldea ninja-termino diciendo Tsunade ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Pero eso ¿no podría traer problemas a las demás aldeas?-cuestiono la medic-nin de grupo.

-Me temo que si... al parecer tiene una gran fuerza militar-suspiro-Y no podemos descartar que quieran hacer una invasión a la aldea o país, por lo cual esta es su misión, Hakate Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Sai irán como enviados especiales de la aldea, para tratar con ella y ver si se puede formar un pacto... me informaran de cualquier detalle de inmediato, si se ven hostilidad vuelven de inmediato, ¿Entendido?-

-¡SI HOKAGE-SAMA!-respondieron los cuatro de inmediato.

-Bien pueden irse y tengan mucho cuidado-ordeno la mujer y los cuatro desaparecieron del despacho-Ah... necesito un poco de sake...-

Y pese a las protestas de su asistente salió del lugar, la cabeza le estallaba y así no podía trabajar.

&&&&&&

-¡Misión completa!-grito feliz cierta castaña dando saltitos de felicidad-En cuanto llegue a casa tomare un largo baño, ¿Tú que harás Naru-san?-

-¿Yo?-se señalo-hmmm... creo que hablare con Baa-san sobre el sueño que siempre tengo-

-¿aún no te deja dormir bien?-pregunto preocupada Himeko.

-Me temo que no-suspiro cansado el chico-Se que es algo importante pero no logro recordar-

La mirada que tenía hacía decaer el animo de cualquiera de las tres presentes allí, y eso lo noto la mayor de grupo.

-Tranquilo... verás que todo se resuelve solo se paciente-comento mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza rubia y le sonreía como una madre-Solo no se desesperes ni deprimas ¿De acuerdo?-

-Esta bien-aseguro este volviendo a sonreír como solía hacerlo.

-Tsk.... en verdad eres un bebe-se escucho la voz burlona de Hikaru.

-¿Qué te pasa a tí?-pregunto molesto el rubio.

-Siempre actúas como un bebe-volvió a repetir esta más fuerte- Siempre debes ser consolado por los demás, vamos madura...-

-TSK... no necesito escuchar eso de una persona como tú-respondió bastante enfadado el chico-Además no actuó como bebe...-

-Claro que... desde que te encontramos...-se callo bruscamente.

-HIKARU-se escucho la vos de Himeko bastante seria.

El lugar se lleno de tensión por unos minutos.

-Yo... lo siento no quise...-comenzó la morena menor pero la voz del rubio la interrumpió.

-Ya llegamos... yo debo ver a Baa-san luego nos vemos-y sin decir más se fue del lugar bastante más deprimido de lo que estaba antes.

-Hika-chan... ahora si que la hiciste-comentó su melliza algo preocupada.

-No quise decir eso en serio-aseguro esta a su vez-Solo es que me irrito un poco nada más...-

-Lo sabemos, descuida-aseguro Himeko de inmediato (N/H: quiero una hermana tan comprensiva como ella)

-Pero eso pasa por estar enamorada de Naru-san-dijo de pronto la castaña.

-¡NO LO ESTOY!-grito roja su hermana.

-Vamos que no te de pena... además es muy lindo guapo sexy-seguía el juego la mayor-Tú sabes...-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-grito más fuerte Hikaru volteando la vista molesta y avergonzada.

-Pero en verdad que esta mucho mejor que como llego-aseguro ahora más sería Himeko.

-Eso es cierto-asintieron ambas mellizas a una vez.

Lo que decían era la pura verdad, cuando encontraron al rubio, lo vieron bastante mal herido e inconsciente. Al paso del tiempo el chico poco a poco recupero la conciencia pero cuando le preguntaron que le había pasado, no pudo responder nada, había perdido la memoria, así que lo aceptaron sin más, de eso ya habían pasado tres años prácticamente y la memoria no quería regresar o tal vez no quería que regresara él, después de un tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando un poco para él, ya que se descubrió que era bastante bueno con los trabajos que se relacionaban con ninjas, además de ser bastante apuesto, se hizo muy popular en poco tiempo, y ahora tenía un séquito de fans que le seguían de muy cerca (N/H: tipo fans de Sasu), pero nadie las culpaba, Naruto había demostrado ser bastante guapo con el paso de aquellos años, traía el cabello un tanto largo y bastante despeinado, cosa que no le importaba mucho, además de darle un aire de sexy y rebelde que nadie discutía, unos pantalones negros con unas finas lineas naranjas a los costados, sus sandalias ninjas que eran promedio, una chaqueta negra con también lineas finas de color naranja que traía semi abierta permitiendo ver una camiseta negra, y la medalla que le caracterizaba la traía en la muñeca derecha, en la izquierda simplemente traía una muñequera negra con el dibujo de un zorro en uno de sus lados , aunque solía andar siempre con camiseta que era negra y marcaba muy bien su cuerpo, y amarraba su cabello algunas veces por que según él le molestaba. además de que su rostro ya había borrado todo rasgo infantil.

-Ah... si es tan guapo y eso que solo tiene diecinueve-se escucho una voz cerca de las hermanas Hanazuki.

-Si... además de ser todo un caballero-aseguro una segunda chica.

-No olviden que es nieto heredero de la gran Ayume-baasama-remarco una tercera chica, para luego suspira nuevamente.

-Si es tan perfecto-dijeron a coro marchándose del lugar.

Las hermanas vieron como las otras tres chicas que se alejaban del lugar.

-Vaya si que es famoso Naru-tan-comentó Hikari ya solas otra vez.

-TSK...-se escucho molesta Hikaru.

-No te pongas celosa Hika-chan-comento burlonamente su melliza.

-No lo estoy-murmuro molesta la morena-Vámonos que tengo hambre...-

-Esta bien, ya vámonos-se burlo la castaña corriendo dirección a su casa.

&&&&&&

La tarde estaba bastante agradable, o ese pensaba una mujer vestida de kimono blanco, sentada en el pasillo exterior de su casa viendo el hermoso jardín que tenía.

-Que agradable esta el día-comento al parecer al aire-¿No lo cree así Hotaro-san?-

-¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí?-pregunto sorprendido el hombre saliendo de entre algunos matorrales.

-Jajajaja... soy anciana, pero no estoy senil-aseguro la mujer mientras observaba atentamente al hombre-Por eso, dime que es lo que molesta...-

El hombre suspiro mientras se sentaba junto a la mujer algo derrotado, ella siempre sabía lo que le sucedía a él o a la demás gente de allí.

-Es solo que hemos tenido distintas visitadas, algo incomodas-dijo bastante cansada-Aún no se por que le dan tanta importancia a este pueblo-

-Deben estar nerviosos eso es todo-aseguro la mujer.

-¿Nerviosos?, ¿Por qué?-se cuestiono sorprendido el hombre.

-Somos una nueva aldea ninja que ha permanecido prácticamente diez años escondidos-empezó la anciana-Y no crees que deban estar nerviosos...-

-Pero ¿Eso no es demasiado extremo?-pregunto ahora molesto Hotaro.

-Temen que seamos una posible potencia militar, por eso nos vigilan-aseguro la mujer levantándose de su lugar-No me extrañaría ver algún ninja o tratado de alianza pronto-

Hotaro simplemente observo a la mujer que miraba a la distancia con mirada nostálgica.

-En fin pronto llegaran los chicos, yo que tú preparo las cosas para cuando lleguen-comento con una gran sonrisa ingresando a su casa-Y por lo recién no te preocupes, nada malo pasara ahora ve a ver a tus hijas...-

Y sin más se fue a quién sabe donde.

-Supongo que tiene razón-suspiro el hombre saliendo de aquella casa más tranquilo de lo que llego.

&&&&&&

Luego de aquella orden dada por la Hokage, los cuatro ninjas de Konoha estaban listo para irse a aquella aldea tan extraña.

-¿Cómo creen que sea esa aldea?-pregunto emocionada la pelo rosa al ver llegar a su grupo.

-Quien sabe... ¿Cómo una aldea más?-comento Sasuke a su lado.

-Oh... vamos mira que animo-dijo Sai.

Sasuke miro asesinamente al chico que simplemente sonrío de forma bastante irónica, la única mujer del grupo solamente pudo suspira de forma cansada.

-¿Están listos?-pregunto de pronto Kakashi llegando como de costumbre tarde-¿O no?-

El ambiente era distinto a la que se imaginaba, todos interesados en sus propias cosas que más allá de la misión, _"Si que cambian las cosas con el paso del tiempo"_, volteo la vista a la aldea, definitivamente.

&&&&&&

-Ya llegue Baa-san-aviso el chico ingresando a donde vivía-¿Baa-san?...-

Busco con la mirada a la mujer que se había ocupado de él desde su llegada a la aldea.

-¿Baa-san donde estas?-preguntaba asustado recorriendo la casa de un lado a otro.

Hasta que una pantufla se le estrello en la cara al rubio.

-Deja de meter tanto ruido quieres-grito molesta la mujer mientras caminando hasta donde estaba él.

-Baa-san ¿Porqué no avisas que estas?-se molesto el chico desde el suelo bastante enojado.

-Hmp... ¿Por que debería hacerlo?-pregunto con aquella mirada altanera que poseía la anciana.

Naruto simplemente suspiro y se levanto del suelo, para hablar seriamente con la mujer.

-Baa-san debemos hablar-dijo bastante serio, signo enequivoco de que era grave.

-De acuerdo-asintió la mujer mientras lo conducía a su despacho-Dime ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Es sobre el sueño de aquella persona-suspiro cansado-Necesito encontrarla-

-¿Pero no tienes idea de donde esta?-pregunto la mujer bastante sería-¿O me equivoco?-

-Eso es cierto... pero-comenzó complicado el chico.

-Confiabas que yo te ayudaría cierto-respondió a su pregunta la propia mujer, el asentimiento del chico basto para sacarle un suspiro a la mujer-En verdad eres un niñito pequeño-

El rubio le iba responder ante el último comentario, pero se arrepintió al último al ver la gran sonrisa que tenía esa mujer.

-Descuida la Gran Ayume-sama podrá ayudarte perfectamente-aseguro ella ya más tranquila-Espera aquí mientras preparo algunas cosas...-

-Esta bien-repuso animado el chico mientras ella salía del cuarto.

Ayume, Tsukihana Ayume podía ser una mujer bastante enigmática para cualquiera pero si se trataba de su adorado nieto hacía de todo para poder ayudarlo y todo la gente del pueblo lo sabía, aunque su propia vida fuera una gran misterio, no les importo demasiado y a poco fue siendo respetada hasta llegar le día de hoy.

Naruto sabía que podría confiar en ella, después de todo ella era la primera persona que lo cuido y acepto como familia en aquella aldea.

&&&&&&

-¿Qué querrá ahora Naruto-baka?-pregunto molesta Hikaru al estar frente a la gran puerta de la mansión del rubio.

-Eso quiero saber yo-apoyo su melliza-Lo único que decía ese clon fue que era importante y urgente...-

-Dejen de hacer preguntas y entremos-pidió la mayor y así lo hicieron pero en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro el rubio las detuvo.

-Que bueno que ya están aquí-suspiro aliviado-Antes que nada ¿Tienes sus cosas preparadas?-

Las tres asistieron y el chico asintió satisfecho.

-Ahora necesito que me acompañen-dijo más tranquilo.

-¿A donde?-pregunto sorprendida Hikari.

-No puede ser-murmuro sorprendida Himeko al entender lo que pasaba-¿Lo logro?, ¿Verdad?-

-Si Baa-san lo logro-aseguro el mientras salía de la casa-Ahora podré saber quién es....-

Nadie dijo nada más y con una seriedad extraña en su grupo los cuatro salieron del lugar, sin saber que eran observados por una mujer de larga cabellera blanca.

-Las cosas han retomado su curso natural...-suspiro mirando un viejo retrato que había en su cuarto-No están felices chicos-

Sacudió las manos bastante emocionada.

-debo preparar muchas cosas-dijo bastante animada saliendo del cuarto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hina: bien capi finalizado las cosas empiezan a tomar ritmo cierto, xD... espero que les siga gustando y espero que este sea un fic corto, algo bastante difícil para mi pero así lo espero en fin nos vemos luego, ah! lamento si les llego doble respuesta a sus reviews del primer capi xD soy nueva en esto...

Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: en serio asusta tu personalidades, creo que pueden ser amigos con chibi ella es muy "tierna" y "buena", jajajajaja o te contrato un guardespalda n.n y lo del paso del tiempo... no puse flash back?.. eso no?.. o.O espero ke entiendas este *reverencia*

nos vemos hasta la próxima!!

¡CYAS!


End file.
